


transmoggiefication

by corviiid (unsungillumination)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mangana doing cat things, P5R speculation, commission, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/corviiid
Summary: The guy—Morgana—was sitting on the floor. Ren’s little shelf of knick-knacks was toppled next to him.“I didn’t fall,” he said, when he saw Sojiro and Ren staring at him. “I meant to do that.”(in which morgana becomes human, but can't quite shed his cat-like habits.)(commission for@MadameRinRinon twitter!)





	transmoggiefication

**Author's Note:**

> "//inhales Mangana being caught doing cat things while in human form do i intend to probably draw some scenes? yes so please make it cursed" your wish is my command
> 
> this was meant to be a tiny 300 word kofi comm but i went a little overboard because how could i not

  Things at Leblanc had changed slightly since Ren’s cat had turned human.

    _...and other sentences I’ve thought in this lifetime_ , thought Sojiro with some resignation. The pretty new guy had strutted down the stairs one morning like he owned the place, and Sojiro’s first thought was _since when are the kid’s eyes blue?_

   (He defended this. There was something distinctly cat-like about Ren. It was a reasonable mistake.)

   His second thought was that if Ren was going to hide something like this from him that he should at least do a better job of it; i.e. tell his ‘friend’ to clear out before the shop opened for the day.

   Then the guy had taken a deep breath, opened his mouth, and yowled, “I tried to tell you _so_ many times that I don’t like that dry stuff,” and then had reached out and smacked a cup off the counter the way Ren’s cat did every time Sojiro tried to give him dry food.

   “Uh,” was all Sojiro had had the time to say before Ren skittered down the stairs after him, half-dressed, and ordered the guy back up to his attic.

   “Sorry,” he said, breathless.

   “What the hell,” said Sojiro. “If you’re gonna be bringing guys back here—”

   Ren blanched. “No!” he hissed. “I didn’t—I didn’t—I mean, I guess I _did_ sleep with him, but—” Sojiro was now looking very uncomfortable. “Not like that! Not like—that’s Morgana!”

   Sojiro dropped the saucer he was polishing onto the counter with a loud clatter. “ _What?_ ”

   Ren wrung his hands. Sojiro was mildly gratified to see that Ren looked about as distressed as he felt. “I don’t know,” he said, and just then there was a loud crash from upstairs, and they looked at each other for a moment before dashing up the staircase.

   The guy— _Morgana_ —was sitting on the floor. Ren’s little shelf of knick-knacks was toppled next to him.

   “I didn’t fall,” he said, when he saw Sojiro and Ren staring at him. “I meant to do that.”

 

* * *

 

    So things were kind of different now.

   Sojiro watched Morgana scuttle across the floor after a laser pointer the Takamaki girl was idly flicking for him. It was cute when the cat did it. Now he looked like a weird spider, with his too-long limbs that he wasn’t used to yet, and Ren’s trousers covering his feet since he wasn’t as tall.

   Morgana, it transpired, had been able to talk this whole time, which Sojiro was still struggling with, but which was no longer the weirdest thing about this situation.

   “When he said he wanted to be human, this isn’t what I was picturing,” said the younger Niijima.

   Sojiro tuned out the rest of the conversation; Morgana had gotten bored of the laser pointer in favour of chasing a fly across the cafe. Back when he was a cat, Sojiro would have encouraged him to catch it, but now that he was human the task seemed far more unreasonable—oh, no, he’d caught it. And now he was eating it.

   “Dude!” Sakamoto shouted, even louder than usual and sounding utterly scandalised. “That’s gross!”

   Morgana, eating the fly, just blinked back at him.

   “We had to call the fire brigade last night,” said Ren, who looked exhausted.

   “What happened?” Okumura demanded. She looked around wildly. “Oh, Ren, did you catch fire?”

   “Morgana got stuck in a crate,” said Sojiro.

   They all looked at him.

   “I thought I would fit,” said Morgana.

   “Then he got stuck in it again,” said Ren.

   “It _looked_ like I should have fit,” said Morgana, annoyed.

   “Then he got his head stuck in the stair rail,” said Sojiro.

   “I _used to fit_!”

   “You’re a moron,” Sakamoto growled.

   “You’re not looking great,” Futaba said to Ren. “That stair thing happened at like 9pm. Didn’t Mr. Go To Sleep over here make you, I dunno, go to bed?”

   “Yes,” said Ren. “Then he crawled onto my face and fell asleep on it. I didn’t sleep.”

   Everyone looked at Morgana again.

   “He’s warm,” Morgana said defensively.

   Ren’s head thudded on the table. “I’m tired,” he said to the table. Takamaki patted him in consolation.

   “Someone else take him tonight,” said Sojiro.

   There was a gagging sound from the corner where Morgana was sitting. They turned around to see him spit out the fly he’d eaten earlier.

   “Dibs not,” said Sakamoto.

   They watched Morgana consider the fly, and then put it back in his mouth.

   “How about rock paper scissors,” Makoto suggested weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@corviiid](https://twitter.com/corviiid) yeah


End file.
